


Another Girl, Another Planet

by gloss



Category: Men in Black International
Genre: F/F, Tentacles, cheerful xenophilia, unproblematic surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: M grins. "What, I didn't have swag until I put on the black? Is that what you're saying?"She's enjoying her new life and all the fine, fine cosmic babes it offers.





	Another Girl, Another Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).

> song prompt: [Another Girl, Another Planet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmcjFu0yXmY), Mats cover.
> 
> How are there not millions of words about Tessa Thompson characters seducing women across the cosmos on this archive? how.

"You do continue to impress," O says. 

M shivers; it feels as if O is speaking right behind her, lips hovering just over the nape of M's neck. That's impossible, because M is currently burying her face against this luxurious motel mattress and tugging a pillow to cover her head.

"Agent M," O says, her tone already frosting. "I said—"

"I heard," M says into the bed. "Thank you."

"I'm afraid I must speak with you. This is not simply a friendly call for chitchat and whatnot."

The very idea of anything like _chitchat_ with O makes M feel like she's been dosed with Blagorian Dream Motes again.

M sits up, tossing aside the pillow. "Where are you?"

"I'm hardly going to disclose my location on an unsecured line," O says.

"No, I mean. What are you speaking through?" M fumbles for the lamp on the bedside table. The light reveals her phone and a nearly empty bottle of rosé. She scratches absently at one of the smaller bruises on her belly, then shivers appreciatively at the discomfort. Last night was full of bruises.

"The access we have to tech is..." O pauses and M can just _picture_ the dreamy look she's wearing. "Magnificent."

"Agreed," M replies. She drums her fingers on her bare knee. "Can we hurry this up, or—?"

"Do you have somewhere to be?" O asks. "Someone to do, perhaps?"

The shower shuts off. The door to the bathroom is cracked open, but all that's visible from the bed is steam and a mustard-yellow shower curtain.

"Something like that," M says.

"You've been taking your lead from H."

M grins. "What, I didn't have swag until I put on the black? Is that what you're saying?"

O makes one of those eminently British noises that is soft but noncommittal but somehow also brooks no disagreement.

"H does his thing," M continues, raising her voice in the hope that her friend in the shower will hear and stay put, "and I do mine. Occasionally our methods match up, that's true."

"Bedding beautiful betentacled alien duchesses is a _method_ now?"

Well, shit. No need to keep Her Serene Grabbyhands out of sight, it seems. "It can be," M says. "Sometimes, like now, it's not a method so much as an off-the-clock approach to fun."

"You once promised me that you had no life outside of the job."

M scrubs both hands through her hair. "Yeah, well—" That was before she got to know just how many gorgeous babes there are in the cosmos, betentacled and antenna'd and occasionally gelatinous.

"I'm glad to see you have revised your approach," O concludes. "As I said, you continue to impress."

M squints up at the light fixture on the ceiling. "Are you watching me right now?"

O takes her time answering.

"Were you watching last night?"

Her silence is fucking _revelatory_.

"Perv!" M shouts. "I can't _believe_ you."

"I've been acquainted with the Lady Dxxflba'O for longer than you've been drawn breath, my dear."

The way O says _acquainted_ tells M way more than she ever wanted to know about her boss and her tastes.

"Perhaps the next time she's in flower, the three of us might celebrate?" O finishes.

M can only nod, then nod some more.

She's going to have a tentacle threesome with her boss. It's only a matter of time.

She throws herself back onto the bed, arms bouncing at her sides. This is her life now. She can't stop grinning.


End file.
